PIPI HAHAMOGGIES - A.K.A. a.k.a. cartoon
PIPI HAHAMOGGIES - A.K.A. a.k.a. cartoon '''(or simply Pipi Hahamoggies) '''was the name of RandomMe's first username on the internet and also his first blog ever. It went live on February 29th, 2012 and after a little over a year, it shut down due to lack of activity. Etymology The name comes from three sources: * the "PIPI" part comes from O Meu Pipi, a Portuguese blogger who remained anonymous, but later turned out to be Portuguese comedian Ricardo Araújo Pereira all along. The name comes from a 2003 letter that he wrote to the erstwhile cable channel Vivir Viver (even though he was talking more about Íntimo) about the fact that the films were in Spanish and that the daytime schedule was boring. The "Pipi" alias was used in early January that year to write to SIC; * the "HAHAMOGGIES" part comes from a website set up in 2009 by members of Weebl's Stuff following an episode of Cat Face where he sets up his website and gets minimal visitors; * the "A.K.A. a.k.a. cartoon" page is a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon, an independent animation studio from Vancouver, where Ed, Edd n Eddy (RandomMe's favorite cartoon) was produced. History and contents The blog was created on February 29, 2012 at school. The class teacher forced everyone to create a blog. The user then not known as RandomMe started it and thought of the name at random, improvising it at the time of the blog's creation. His first post on the blog was supposed to be a ridiculous story which was also going to involve the Progressive ads featuring Sonic the Hedgehog, but the teacher wanted to soften things a little. As a result, he decided to create a second, educational blog which had little to no success. Back at Pipi Hahamoggies, the first post was now a basic welcome post featuring a Brazilian video called CONFUSÃO na Sessão da Tarde. The video consists bits and pieces of many promos (mostly comedies) from the Brazilian film slot Sessão da Tarde on Globo, said country's leading network. He knew about the video because, at the time, he was obsessively browsing Desciclopédia (the Portuguese Uncyclopedia with a predominantly Brazilian flair), in which the network announcer speaks repeatedly the word "confusão" (which in the Brazilian sense of the word means mainly "mess", though the context varies, making it hard to translate in the first place). Soon, the blog's content mainly switched to videos, the first was a Canale Test news bulletin (in Italian, even though the content was in Portuguese). He mainly posted videos (most of them Lusophone) and the occasional text. A grand breakthrough was when, during Spring Break 2012, he started making schedules, mostly for a fictional Portuguese branch of Canale Test. Mimicking a situation used by Salt Cover where Igor C. Barros, being a fan of El Chavo del Ocho (or as a friend of his suggested, Chaves - Uma Vila Muito Atrapalhada) where the series was on at random timeslots when the viewer least expected it, he put Fish Hooks quite a lot. External links The blog Category:Blogs Category:Pre-RME